The present invention relates to liquid crystal block copolymers and to methods of making and using the same.
It is known to use liquid crystal polymers (LCPs) in combination with thermoplastic polymers, i.e. matrix polymers, for use in the manufacture of insertable and/or implantable medical devices such as catheter assemblies and components thereof such as inflatable medical balloons which can be disposed at the distal end of a balloon catheter assembly. For example, see commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,977,103, 6,905,743, 6,730,377 and 6,284,333. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,596,219, 6,443,925 and 6,325,780 to Schaible.
Liquid crystal polymers are known to phase separate from commonly used thermoplastic polymers into multiphase polymer compositions. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,305 and 5,156,785 to Zdrahala.
Compatibilized blends of LCP and thermoplastic polymers have been found suitable for use as medical device balloon materials. See for example commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,063.
Liquid crystal block copolymers having a non-liquid crystal polymer block that is compatible with commonly employed thermoplastic materials are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,582,078, 7,662,129, 7,857,785 and US Patent Publication No. 2010/0016941 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/974,467.
There continues to be a need for liquid crystal polymers which have increased compatibility with other polymer materials which can be employed in the formation of medical devices, particularly in the manufacture of catheter assemblies or components thereof.